


Valentine's Day Dance

by AzureDarknessYugi



Series: Son of Storms [16]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, F/M, Kissing, Large Breasts, Mother-Son Relationship, Original Character(s), Penis In Vagina Sex, Pole Dancing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureDarknessYugi/pseuds/AzureDarknessYugi
Summary: On Valentine's Day Lightning gives her son something better than a bar of chocolate.  A special dance.





	Valentine's Day Dance

Arthur sighs as he walks back home from school. The reason for his bad mood is because it's Valentine's day. A day where almost every girl to fawn over his cousin Lancelot. Arthur is not jealous of him. Just found it annoying. Having to deal with screaming girls a day long. They also block wall ways causing Arthur to be late for club meetings. So it was an overall stressful day. Which is thankfully over.

Now he relaxes for the rest of the day with his mother and receives the gift she's going to give him once he came back, "I wonder what mother has for me," Arthur wondered. His mood is lifted the more though what Lightning is going to give him. He knows in his heart whatever it is will be great. Deep down Arthur hopes it's something sexy.

His thoughts became lewder and his dick got a little hard, "I can't wait!" Arthur said to himself and picks up the pace a little. With a bright smile on his face.

In no time Arthur is home, "I'm back!" Arthur said and closes the front door behind him.

"Put the blindfold on, dear!" Lightning shouted from the living room. Arthur spots the black blindfold by the phone. Setting his backpack down Arthur ties it around his eyes.

"It's on!" Arthur said.

Soon he wears what sounds like his mother walking up to him also the sounds of metal clanking. She takes his hand and starts to lead him somewhere. It feels like Lightning is wearing gloves, "Watch your step, we're going downstairs," Lightning said. Arthur gives her a nod. Then was suddenly picked up "You know what, this way is faster," she said and carries the eighteen-year-old down the stairs.

Arthur is not the only one who is eager. He can tell by the way Lightning is grabbing his ass. Her hand was soon replaced by a soft seat. He felt it and guess he is now sitting a small couch. The sweet aroma rose hits nose. Lightning was removing his blindfold. Getting to see again, Arthur's eyes shot wide open.

Lightning is wearing silver and golden gauntlets and greaves and a blue sling bikini that hardly covers anything. He can fully see his mother's curvy body. Her large breasts look like they are going to bust out of the bikini at any moment, "I know you already had your fill of chocolate. So let me get you something better." Lightning said in a seductive tone.

She then motions behind her with her thumb. Arthur gasps seeing a stripper pole. The face Arthur is making now is just what Lightning wanted. That's one goal down. Many more to go. Lightning is confident she'll get all of them.

Moving back, Lightning spins around then makes her way the pole. It was then Arthur sees her bikini is barred between her ass cheeks. Lightning purposely sways her hips so her ass can jiggle, "You stay on that seat Arthur," Lightning said. Right as he is about to get up. Lightning knows her son well. She can read him like a book.

Turning to face Arthur again Lightning moves her arms over her head and grips the pole, "Start the music, will you dear?" Lightning asks. Pointing at the DVD player on Arthur's right side. He hastily presses the play button. The music that plays is slow and erotic. Lightning's hips start to swing slowly. Moving them in a circle.

Her ass brushing against the pole. She squats down then stands back up. Moaning a little because the pole is rubbing against her ass. Hooking her left foot around the pole Lightning spin around it. Getting a "Wow!" from her son. Amazed my how athletic she is. He said it again when Lightning is able to hang upside down. When she is back on her feet gracefully.

Arthur sees her breasts bounce which stayed in the bikini. His mouth became dry when Lightning squats down again, spreading her legs, and moves her hand down her body slowly. Nearly touching her pussy. Retracting her hand Lightning stands up. Then walks behind the pole and grinds on it. Giving it a few licks. Arthur gulps when his mother's breasts go between the pole.

His cock twitches when Lightning's hands are going to her breasts. But they didn't and Lightning grabs the pole again. Her hand going up and down on it in a suggestive way as well rocking her hips side to side. All the while showing her ass to Arthur. Lightning wraps herself around the golden pole and spins around it, and stops in front of it. One arm is over her head and hooks one leg around the pole.

Lightning's hand goes to her breast again, Gripping it this time. Her fingers slip under the bikini. Rubbing her nipple. Suppressing a moan by biting her lip, "Like my dance Arthur?" Lightning asks. Arthur is speechless so he only nods. Letting go of the pole Lightning motions Arthur to come closer. He does and Arthur looks like he is under a spell.

When Arthur close enough Lightning lets go of her breast then grabs the back of his head and locks lips with him. Allowing her son to taste her bright red lipstick. Arthur quickly discovers they are carry flavoured. He likes and sucks on them. All the while feeling every exposed skin on her body. As always, it so smooth and soft to the touch.

Lightning was super nervous during the dance. She never has done something like that before. All those weeks of practice paid off.

This kiss is much a reward for her then it is for Arthur. Her tongue slides over Arthur's lips. He opens them immediately. She moans when Arthur moves his hand down her stomach, and under her bikini then inserts two fingers into her pussy. Lightning was getting wet from Arthur watching her dance. Returning the favour, Lightning grabs her son's crotch.

Their make-out session became heated when Arthur's a sweet spot in his mother's pussy. He was also rubbing her clit with his palm. Still kissing her son, Lightning pulls down Arthur's fly, undo his belt, and unfasten the button on his jeans. The teen's thick, large cock flops out. Lightning had her eyes closed but opens one for them when she grips his cock.

Arthur shook when Lightning strokes his shaft. Liking how it twitches in her hand strongly. Grinning, Lightning brakes the kiss. Goes down on her knees. Still gripping the pole, "Now the fun starts," Lightning before engulfing her son's into her mouth. Only taking half because she wants to rub the rest with her hand.

Moaning, Arthur rocks his head back and runs his fingers through Lightning's pink hair. The shade matching his. Something Arthur is very proud of.

"You mouth feels amazing mother!" Arthur said moaning, "I don't there's any woman that can suck my dick quite like you!"

"Thank you, dear," Lightning said while rolling her tongue his head, "And your cock is the best I've ever tasted!" she then goes back sucking Arthur's cock again. Taking all of it this time. Slowly closing her eyes Lightning moves her head back and forth. Moaning each time she did that. All the time having her tongue swirl around his dick.

Now it is Arthur's turn to hold onto the pole. Due to getting weak in the knees, "Amazing!" Arthur said breathlessly. Often he would hear from Lancelot of the girls that gave him great blowjobs. Arthur grins at that if only he knew what mind-blowing pleasures a woman can give. Experience beats all. But, Arthur will keep that information to himself.

That friend stealing bastard and son of the man who had him enslaved can find that out himself.

"I'm cumming!" Arthur said. Lightning moves her head back a little so she can taste his cum. It came in bucket loads but, Lightning is able to handle it no problem. She still has some in her mouth so Lightning shows it to Arthur, then closes her mouth and swallows it, "Okay, that was hot," Arthur said with a goofy grin. He then gets an idea, "It's my turn to return the favour."

"By all means," Lightning said standing up, "Go ahead," not wanting to keep Lightning waiting kneels down. Lightning opens her legs and Arthur moves in between. She sets one let on his shoulder and moves her bikini to the side. Arthur grips Lightning's ass and licks her pussy with his tongue then sucks on her clit.

Moaning loudly, Lightning grips the back of Arthur's head. He lets go of her clit then eats out her pussy and inserts a finger into her ass. Lightning's moans louder because of that, "That's a good boy!" she said. Her voice in a really sweet tone. Arthur looks up and drinks in his mother's expression. It motivates him to keep going. To lick every spot in her pussy as he can.

"You're really getting good at this!" Lightning said huskily. The blush on her face turns into a brighter shade of red. Lightning's grips Arthur's hair and cums hard. Arthur laps up Lightning's nectar. Lightning's keeps herself up by holding onto the pole. She bites her lips when Arthur takes off his clothes.

She admires her son's sexy, muscular body. Arthur lifts his legs and slowly shoves his meaty cock, deep inside Lightning's pussy, "Oh Arthur!" she cries out as her son pumps his hips strongly. His thrusts made Lightning large breasts bounce in a circular motion. It's almost hypnotizing for Arthur. Her hot, wet pussy clenches tightly his cock.

A spark of pleasure shoots out through her whole body every time Arthur's cock hits her womb. It feels fucking fantastic, "Harder!" Lightning said loudly. A challenging tone is in her voice. Not wanting to disappoint her. Increase the speed and strength of his hips, "Yes! Just like that!" Lightning said screaming. Her grip on the pole is super tight.

Another climax is quickly approaching and there's nothing Lightning can do to stop it. Nor does she want to. Lightning wants to lose herself in this lovemaking. A fact Arthur can see clearly on her face. Uncontrollable tears stream down her face, tongue hanging out her mouth, eyes looking straight up at the ceiling, and bright red blush.

Arching her back Lightning cums hard. Her pussy squeezes on Arthur's cock so much that it manages to get cum out of him. He lets more of them last time. That's what great about having sex with Arthur, he always cums more than last time, "That's it, my son! Fill your mother up with your seed!" Lightning said moaning, "Now fuck me from behind!"

"Yes, mother!" Arthur said with a nod. He pulls out and sets Lightning's hips down. Lightning turns around and grips the pole with two hands. Arthur rubs his cock against Lightning's ass, "Can I fuck you here?" he asks.

"Please, do so," Lightning said biting her lips. She makes a lustful smile when Arthur's cock enters her ass. During pumping his hips massages Lightning's ass cheeks. Their softness rivals her tits, "Yes! Ruin my ass! I don't want to be able to walk after this!" Lightning cries out. She moves her hips with Arthur to increase the pleasure she's feeling.

"You got it!" Arthur groans. His eyes are locked onto Lightning's jiggling ass.

Seeing his cock go in and out his mother's ass makes his cock extra hard. As well hearing Lightning's loud moans of pleasure. It was enough to make him cum again. Both of them moans loudly as Arthur fills up Lightning's ass with his seed. The fall onto the floor panting and sweating. Suddenly, Lightning feels her son lifting her hips.

"Arthur!" Lightning cries out as her son fucks her pussy again. He likes fucking her there because his cock feels at home there. Arthur notices Lightning's beautiful blue eyes turning blank with lust. She was saying something but only gibberish comes out of her mouth. But, he has a good guess she's telling him his cock feels amazing in this angle.

She was so horny that Lightning rubs her own clit. Triggering her to cum again. But Arthur is still pumping his hips. Her pussy feels too good to stop. Up until he blows his load. Getting his breath back Arthur gets another idea. Still holding up Lightning's hips up Arthur turns around and resumes fucking her pussy.

Feeling Arthur's balls slam against clit is a new sensation for her. She likes it. Lightning reaches up and squeezes her son's ass. Her moans became screams when Arthur began to finger her ass. The sheer ecstasy Lightning is getting renders her mind completely blank. One thought remains tho,  _"More!"_ Lightning thought.

Mother and son moan together when Arthur cums again. Pulling out Arthur wobbles and falls onto his mother. Resting his head on her breasts, "Thank you, mother, for a great Valentine's day," Arthur said panting.

Lightning smiles and hugs her son's head "I'm happy you liked it, my son. Want to me to wear this again the next time we have sex?"

Arthur smiles brightly "Please do!"


End file.
